ghost Dog
by nickolas01
Summary: Aveces asemos cosas por estupidez, otras por que queremos y otras por salvar a la persona que amamos, Dudley fue uno de esos casos para salvara a la mujer que amo tuvo que dar algo a cambio -si tu la salvas ¿que tendré que darte? -pregunto Dudley mirando a un lobo con traje y un bastón -me llevare...tu alma -dijo el lobo con una sonrisa macabra
1. Chapter 1

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA**

**1 CAPITULO: REENCUENTRO**

Ya han pasado 9 años desde que él se fue, y ella se preguntaba el por qué, nunca volvió a salir con nadie porque ella lo esperaba o que lo llamara, ella estaba sola con sus tres hijos los de ella y también de el

-Dudley...¿Por qué te fuiste?-dijo Kitty mientras que algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos

.¿kitty? .dijo Catastrofe (hace 10 años ella y dr rabia se habían reformado y ahora trabajaban para Tuff y ambos se casaron y tuvieron un hijo)

-Kitty ya debes olvidarlo-dijo Becky (ella empezó hace 8 años a trabajar para Tuff y además se había casado con Eric y tenían un hijo)

-lo sé, pero no puedo-dijo Kitty ya derramando lagrimas

-yayayaya, tranquila-dijeron Becky y Catastrofe, mientras que todos la veían y se preguntaban lo mismo que Kitty hacía, y de repente llegan dos niños y una niña, el primero era un perro de color de Kitty y los ojos de Dudley, llevaba una polera de color rojo y unos pantalones azules, el otro era un gato de color blanco, el pelo lo tenía corto y de color negro, llevaba una polera y unos pantalones negros, y la niña era una gata de color blanco y algunas manchas negras, llevaba una polera y una falda negra y su pelo era exactamente a la de Kitty

-mama, ya llegamos—dijeron los tres niños mientras iban hacia Kitty, ella al ver a sus hijo se limpió los ojos rápidamente

-Max, Mike, Molly, ¿están bien queridos? –dijo Kitty mientras abrazaba a sus hijos con una sonrisa fingida

-si mama pero Molly está muy extraña –dijo el perro de la piel de Kitty indicando a la niña

-Molly ¿es cierto lo que dice Max?—pregunto Kitty

-si mama, lo que pasa es que me siento diferente—dijo Molly

-seguro que es algo que comiste –dijo el gato

-ojalá sea eso Mike –dijo Molly

-bueno dejemos eso y vallan a prepararse, recuerden que Erick nos llevara a pasear por el parque –dijo Becky

-bueno –dijeron los niños y se fueron, dejando a Catastrofe, Becky y a Kitty solas, Kitty dejó de sonreír y volvió a estar triste, pensando en todo lo que paso en estos 9 años sola y preguntarse el por qué Dudley la abandono sabiendo que esperaban hijos

_Flashback_

_Kitty se encontraba en el sillón de su departamento muy nervioso y esperando a Dudley, ellos ya llevaban un año de casados y todo parecia que iba bien _

_-¿Cómo se lo tomara?, espero que bien no sé si los querrá –dijo Kitty muy preocupada, luego entra Dudley, vestía con su polera negra, con unos jeans de color azul y con una chaqueta de cuero de color negro_

_-Kitty, ¿qué te pasa, estas bien? –dijo Dudley al ver la cara de preocupación que tenía su esposa_

_-Dudley necesito decirte algo –dijo Kitty muy preocupada_

_-¿Qué cosa Kitty? –pregunto Dudley ya preocupado_

_-pues…yoooo –dijo Kitty muy nerviosa_

_-tuuu –dijo Dudley_

_-estoy… -dijo Kitty_

_-estasss –dijo Dudley_

_-embarazada –dijo Kitty_

_-embarazada –dijo Dudley, luego se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de escuchar se quedó quieto sin decir nada-¿es…estas segura? –pregunto Dudley, Kitty movió la cabeza diciendo que si y de inmediato Dudley la agarro y le empezó a dar vuelta _

_-jajajaj estoy me feliz, voy a ser papa, ¡VOY A SER PAPA! –gritaba Dudley muy feliz mientras seguía dando vueltas_

_-Dudley…esto les hará mal a los bebes –dijo Kitty mientras que Dudley se detuvo y miro a Kitty y ella le indico con sus dedos tres a lo que Dudley estaba aún más feliz y empezó a besar a Kitty_

_Fin Flashback_

Kitty salio de sus recuerdos y empezó a hacer su trabajo, ya despues de unas horas Kitty con sus hijos estaban con Becky, Erick, Catastrofe y Dr Rabia en la plaza mientras que sus hijos estaban jugando

-logan ten cuidad -dijo Catastrofe mientras veia a un perro de 7 años color blanco con manchas de color naranga, vestia como el dr rabia

-si mama -dijo Logan mientras jugaba con los hijos de Kitty

-tu tambien Bruce -dijo Becky mientras veia a un gato de color naranja con manchas blancas, con el pelo igual a Erick pero de color negro, vestia con una polera de color blanca y con unos pantalones azules

-si mama -dijo Bruce mientras jugaba con los otros niños, los demas estaban hablando entre ellos y tratando de que Kitty se sintiera mejor pero Kitty no dejaba de estar totalmente destrozada por el abandono de Dudley, luego llego la noche y todos se diponian a llamar a sus hijos

-¡MAMA AYUDENNOS! -gritaron todos los niños y sus padres corrieron y vieron a Jack Rabbit y algunos secuases mientras apuntaban a los niños con sus armas

-hola Kitty -dijo Jack Rabbit mientras sonria

-jack, deja a nuestros hijos -exigio Erick

-ustedes no tienen la posiscion para exigirme nada, ¿y kitty como vas con Dudley? a verdad te dejo jajajjaj -dijo Jack mientras se reia en forma burlona, Kitty ya estaba destrozada por esas palabras, luego los secuaces se acecaron a los agentes y lo desarmaron

-ahora si se mueven, maten a los niños -dijo Jack mientras caminaba hacia los demas, luego golpeo con su arma en la cabeza de Rabia, Erick, catastrofe y Becky

-y ahora tengo lo mejor para ti -dijo Jack mientras miraba a Kitty, luego solto su arma y la golpeo en la cara ocacionando de que cayera y despues la estaba pateando en el estomago

-¡NOOO PORFAVOR DETENTE! -gritaron sus hijos llorando y Jack no se detenia y Kitty ya estaba escupiendo sangre

-¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDEEE! -gritaron los hijos de Kitty y de repente se escucha un sonido y todos vieron por todas partes para saber de donde viene, y de repente de la nada aparece una moto con las ruedas en llamas y con alguien con chaqueta de cuero de color negro con puas en los hombros, pantalones negros y bototos negro, y tenia una cadena en su mano, pero lo mas aterrador que en su cabeza no era normal era una calavera con fuego, todos se asustaron al verlo, luego el esqueleto dio un grito aterrador que hizo que todos se aterraran, unos de los secuases le empezó a disparar por la espalda pero las balas solo lo atravesaran, la cosa lo vio y con su cadena lo utilizo como un latigo enrredandolo por todo el cuerpo al secuas de Jack y de repente el secuas se convirtio en carboon y se destruyo, el esqueleto miro a otro de los secuases de Jack y fue hacia el en un solo parpadeo

-**teengoo haambrreee -**dijo el esqueleto en forma escalofriante tomando la cara del secuaces y lo miro directamente y el secuas empezó a gritar

-los lanza granadas -ordeno Jack y unos de los secuases fue a buscar algo, mientras que el esqueleto seguia mirando fijamente al secuas los niños vieron a sus madre mirando con temor al esqueleto

-¡MAMA, PAPA! -gritaron los niños y el esquelto izo explotar la cabeza del secuas y el esqueleto vio a los niños y por una extraña razon se toco el pecho, el esqueleto dio un grito y se fue caminado hacia los niños

-buenas noches -dijo Jack Rabitt, el esqueto lo miro y vio que tenia un lanza granadas y le disparo y que lo mando a estrecharse en un auto, el esqueleto se estaba tambaleando y en ves de fuego habia un humo negro

-¿quieres mas? -pregunto Jack disparandole una granada y ocacionando de que el auto explotara junto con el esqueleto

-tomen a los niños, vamonos -dijo Jack y sus secuases los tomaron y los metieron a unas furgonetas

-¡HIJOSS! -gritaron los padres al ver a sus hijos secuestrados y luego llega los agentes de TUFF

-agentes ¿que paso? -pregunto el jefe

-Jack se llevo a nuestros hijos -dijo Becky llorando

-no..no..no se precupe no llegara lejos -dijo Keswick

-pero tenemos que decirles algo -dijo Rabia y empezó a contar lo que vio

-¿me estan tomando por tonto?, eso parece una escena de pelicula de terror -dijo el jefe

-no estamos bromeando, nosotros lo vimos y se lo vamos a demostrar -dijo Catastrofe y todos se fueron a donde estaba el auto y empezaron a remover los restos hasta que vieron una mano

-ven aqui esta -dijo Erick mientras apuntaba a la mano

-aún no veo la calavera de fuego -dijo el jefe, y todos sacaron el ultimo escombro que hacia falta, pero nadie encontro el dichoso esqueleto de fuego encontraron a alguien que hizo que todos se sorprendieran

-no puedo creerlo -dijo Rabia

-esto no es posible -dijo Becky

-¿Dudley? -pregunto Kitty soltando algunas lagrimas mientras veia a Dudley inconciente

**Continuara**

**espero que les alla gustado y si es mas o menos que GHOST RIDER espero que no se enojen y espero que dejen sus comentario nos leemos luego **

**Adios XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA**

**2 Capitulo: buscándolos y encontrados**

**-**blablabla - cuando hablan normalmente

**-blablabla- cuendo habla dudley en forma del vengador**

Ya paso la noche todos estaban muy tensos, los hijos de los agentes secuestrados por Jack, la aparición de esa cosa y Dudley aun inconsciente en una camilla en una habitación

-sinceramente no entiendo, primero Jack nos golpea, luego aparece esa cosa, luego Jack se va con nuestros hijo y finalmente aparece Dudley –dijo Catástrofe mientras caminaba de un lado a otro

-seguro que los golpes de la cabeza los afecto y por eso vieron esa cosa, pero ahora debemos averiguar el paradero de esos niños –dijo el jefe, Kitty se mantenía callada mientras miraba a Dudley aun inconsciente

-¿kitty? –dijo Becky sacando de sus pensamientos

-¿ehhh? –dijo Kitty

-mira sé que es difícil ver a Dudley así de repente pero tenemos que buscar a los niños –dijo Becky

-si tienes razón –dijo Kitty

-pero para que ustedes puedan hablar será mejor hacer esto –dijo Becky mientras esposaba a Dudley a la camilla –así podrás hablar con el algunas cosas –dijo Becky guardando la llave en su bolsillo, después todos se habían ido de la habitación

-oye, ¿no sería mejor que Kitty tuviera la llave? –pregunto Rabia

-sí creo que tienes razón –dijo Becky mientras buscaba la llave en su bolsillo pero se dio cuenta de que no lo tenia

-¿qué?, pero estoy segura que lo puse aquí –dijo Becky luego se escuchó una ventana rompiéndose en la habitación donde estaba Dudley, todos entraron y vieron la camilla vacía y la ventana rota

-agentes tenemos que encontrar a Dudley, rápido vallan por el –dijo el Jefe y todos salieron corriendo de la habitación, Catástrofe iba a corriendo pero se detuvo al ver a Kitty escondida mirando donde estaba la habitación

-¿Qué estás haciendo Kitty?, si no te mueves no podrás hablar con Dudley –dijo Catástrofe, mientras que se les unía Becky, Erick y el Dr. Rabia

-no se preocupen, no dejare que se escape –dijo Kitty y antes de que alguien hablara de la habitación sale Dudley respirando por la boca

-¿Do…dónde estoy?, o no…estoy en TUFF…tengo que salir… -dijo Dudley mientras caminaba por la salida pero luego sintió un dolor en la cabeza

HACE 5 MINUTOS

Jack se encontraba en una especie de vertedero mientras que los niños estaban amarrados y vendados, Jack toma su celular y llama

-halo –dijo la voz del teléfono

-mire tengo lo que quería, pero tenemos que hablar de mi recompensa –dijo Jack (imagínense la pantalla dividida en dos una está Jack y la otra un lobo con terno y con un bastón caminando por las calles)

-no te preocupes te pagare –dijo el lobo mientras caminaba

-eso ya lo sé, pero quiero uno nuevo –dijo Jack

-no te entiendo –dijo el lobo

-haber si esto lo entiende, quiero más –dijo Jack y el lobo se empieza reír

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –dijo Jack un poco enojado

-eso es cambiar el contrato, y eso nuca lo hago –dijo el lobo

-mire me pidió raptar estos niños, no es mi primera vez que lo hago, pero nunca me dijo que estaría en una película de monstruos (el lobo empieza a reír), dos de mis hombres terminaron hechos carbón por un loco en motocicleta, con la cabeza en llamas –dijo Jack y el lobo deja de reír

-¿Qué? –dijo el lobo con preocupación

-lo que escucho y no creo que nos deje en paz –dijo Jack

-ponme en el altavoz con los niños –dijo el Lobo y Jack lo obedeció

-escúchenme niños e_x huiusmodi furias separabunt _–dijo el lobo y los hijos de kitty gritaron de dolor y se desmallaron, al escuchar eso Jack dio un salto de susto y volvió a conversar con el lobo

-ahora el no podrá rastrearlos, pero eso no significa que estas a salvo –dijo el lobo colgando el teléfono y dejando a Jack muy enojado

YA VOLVIENDO CON DUDLEY

Dudley se tomó su cabeza con las manos y al pasar el dolor fue hacia afuera de TUFF, luego empezó a buscar su moto en cada esquina del estacionamiento y al encontrarla camina hacia ella pero Kitty apareció y le apunto a Dudley, ambos estaban en silencio mientras se veían, mientras que Catástrofe, Dr. Rabia, Becky y Erick veían de lejos

-¿Qué creen que pase? –pregunto Becky

-a lo mejor Dudley le ruegue que no dispare –dijo el Dr. Rabia

Volviendo con Dudley y Kitty

-hola –dijo Dudley

-¿sabes lo que sufrí cuando te fuiste? –Pregunto Kitty con algunas lágrimas -¿Por qué te fuiste? –pregunto Kitty

-dispárame –dijo Dudley impresionando a todos

-¿tú crees que no lo hare? –dijo Kitty, Dudley hizo un rápido movimientos quitándole la pistola pero le entrego un escopeta y el mismo la cargo mientras que obligara a Kitty a apuntarle en la cabeza

-no lo dudo –dijo Dudley, Kitty no aguanto más y soltó la escopeta –sé que están ahí salgan –dijo Dudley y los que estaban ocultos salieron

-¿Por qué volviste? –pregunto Erick

-No lo sé, estaba en los ángeles cuando algo me llamo y vine –dijo Dudley

-¿Cómo llegaste des los ángeles hasta acá? –pregunto Catástrofe

-…. ¿que vieron anoche? –pregunto Dudley, todos le iban a contestar

-solo que Jack se llevó a MIS hijos y los de ellos –dijo Kitty, luego Dudley cerró los ojos

-no puedo sentirlos, pero no se asusten solo están bloqueados, estaban en un vertedero –dijo Dudley y camino subiéndose a su moto

-¿adónde vas? –pregunto Kitty

-no tengo nada que hacer aquí –dijo Dudley a punto de encender su moto cuando Kitty lo golpeo en una parte del cuello quedando totalmente dormido

-no hemos terminado –dijo Kitty

VEINTE MINUTOS DEPUES

Dudley se estaba despertando y vio que estaba esposado en la puerta de una camioneta y al ver bien estaba al lado de Kitty que estaba conduciendo y los demás estaban en el asiento traseros

-qué bueno que despertaste, ahora ¿Por qué me dejaste? –dijo Kitty

-estas cometiendo un error –dijo Dudley

-yo cometiendo un error, fuiste tú que cometió el peor y el más estúpido error de todos –dijo Kitty ya llorando

-es mejor que lo olvides y que me dejes antes de que arrepientas –dijo Dudley

-tus amenazas no servirán –dijo Kitty

-no son amenazas es una... (Tiritando y agarrando su cabeza con la mano izquierda)…** advertencia** –dijo Dudley pero lo último lo dijo con una voz profunda

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto Catástrofe

-sé que vieron a esa cosa anoche, esa cosa esta dentro de mí –dijo Dudley

-esa cosa fue solo un producto de nuestra imaginación por el golpe –dijo el Dr. Rabia

-¿estás seguro? –dijo Dudley mientras seguía tiritando y agarraba su cabeza

-no nos da miedo –dijo Catástrofe

-¿a no?, dime eso en un par de horas –dijo Dudley –ajajajajajaj –se reía como un loco

-oye deja de actuar y dime donde esta nuestro hijos –dijo Kitty

-¿si les dijo me dejaran ir? –dijo Dudley y Kitty afirmo con la cabeza-sinceramente no lo sé, pero Snaptrap puede saber debe estar en Doom –dijo Dudley y condujeron hasta el nuevo cuartel de Doom que se encontraba en las afueras de Petropolis, ya estaba anocheciendo y Dudley se comportaba aún más raro y llegaron al nuevo cuartel de Doom

-muy bien jajajaj yo ya cumpli jajajja ughh (tomándose la cabeza con su mano) ahora libérame –dijo Dudley

-lo siento te mentí –dijo Kitty cerrando la puerta y todos corrieron dejando solo a Dudley

Mientras los agentes entraron a la guarida de Domm y vieron a Snaptrap y a sus secuaces hablando entre ellos

-¿estás seguro de hacer esos negocios con él? –pregunto Larry

-por supuesto, es un negocio espectacular –dijo Snaptrap

-¿pero qué pasa si los agentes se enteran de que ayudamos a Jack… -dijo Larry pero fue interrumpido por Kitty

-no se preocupen ya nos enteramos –dijo Kitty y todos sacaron sus armas y apuntaron los unos a los otros

-valla si es la agente Katswell, ¿espero que tú y Dudley estén bien en su matrimonio? –dijo Snaptrap

-emmm créeme esta mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo una voz y de repente una cadena golpea las armas de Domm desarmandolos a todos, todos vieron como la cadena cobro vida y amarro a todos excepto a Snaptrap, luego de la oscuridad de una esquina sale Dudley

-¿agente Puppy? -dijo Snaptrap muy sorprendido, luego Dudley caminaba temblando todo su cuerpo hasta que llego hacia Snaptrap y lo tomo de su camisa y lo asoto en la pared

-tanto sin verte...Snaptrap -dijo Dudley aun temblando y Kitty aprobecho a revisar a Snaptrap y encontro un celular y lo reviso

-estuvo hablando con Jack hace una hora -dijo Kitty mientras veia a sus compañeros y luego vio a Dudley agarrandos la cabeza -¿Dudley? -pregunto Kitty muy asustada, Dudley la vio pero la mitad de se cara era una calabera y luego volvio a la normalidad

-¿hablaste con Jack? -pregunto Dudley

-hablo con muchas personas, ¿y como as estado desde que abandonaste a tu esposa? -dijo Snaptrap

-jajajajajaj -rio Dudley como un maniatico luego le quito el celular a Kitty y lo coloco en la boca de Snaptrap -¿ Jack te conto de esa cosa que mato a sus hombre anoche?-dijo Dudley y Snaptrap movio la cabeza diciendo que si -siii pues esa cosa esta dentro de mi, tu eres un hombre malo y esa cosa el vengador se alimenta de malos y tiene hambre **nunca** tuvo tanta hambre y esta -dijo Dudley mientras que se tomaba la cabeza y temblaba aun mas -¡QUERIENDO SALIR, GOLPEANDO **LA PUERTAAAAA**! -grito Dudley aterrando a todos y su cara cambiaba por una calavera pero volvia a la normalidad -y lo dejare salir si no me dices lo que quiero, lo voy a sacar jajajajajajajaj y no quedara nada de ti ajajajajaj ¿entendiste?-dijo Dudley, pero Snaptrap no dijo nada por que estaba temblando del miedo y no era lo unico todos estaban temblando al ver a Dudley conportarse asi, Dudley al no recibir respuesta se enojo aun mas y dio un golpe a la pared cerca donde estaba la cara de Snaptrap -dije que si entendiste, ¡SIENTE CON LA CABEZA!-grito Dudley y Snaptrap asintio con la cabeza-muy bien ahora ¿Donde estan los niños? -dijo Dudley, Snaptrap estaba demasiado asustado para responder, Dudley se enojo y empezo a asotar la cabeza de Snaptrap en la pared -¡QUIERO A LOS NIÑOS, LOS NIÑOS QUE TIENE JACK, SI NO ME LO DICES **ME COMERE TU ALMA ASQUEROSA AHHHHHH**! -grito Dudley con su cabeza totalmente convertida en una calavera y gritando cerca de Snaptrap causando de que tema por su vida

-e...estan en una construccion aaaaa unos kilometros de aqui y esta comprando armas muy grandes, es lo unico que se -dijo Snaptrap muy aterrado Dudley lo solto pero la mitad de su cara era una calabera y con fuego

-busquen a los niños, y alejense de mi, no me toquen -dijo Dudley mientras tomaba su cadena y salia corriendo de ahi los demas lo siguieron, Dudley corria mientras tenia sus manos en la cabeza y al salir vio su moto con las ruedas en llamas y se subio en ella, mientras conducia haciala direccion que le dijo Snaptrap empezo a gritar de dolor mientras que se transformaba hasta que final mente se transformo

los demas se suberon en la camioneta aun inpactado de la transformacion de Dudley, lo que vieron anoche no era una ilucion era real pero ahora ¿que pasara ?

**continuara**

**espero que les alla gustado y espero que dejen sus comentarios **

**nos leemos luego adios XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA**

**3 Capitulo: el nuevo demonio**

**Nota: ahora me referiré a la transformación de Dudley como el vengador **

Jack se encontraba afuera de un edificio en construcción con sus secuaces esperando a alguien, llevaba unos cinco minutos esperando hasta que llego 3 furgoneta negra y de la furgoneta sale soldados con trajes negros y una pantera con un smoking blanco con un maletín grande, lo tira al suelo y el maletín se abre y ve un lanzamisiles muy moderno

-el mejor lanzamisiles, apunta dispara y olvida tu problema puede destruir un tanque –dijo la pantera mientras tomaba el lanzamisiles

-genial –dijo Jack mientras admiraba el arma

-sé que dijiste que no preguntara, pero ¿Por qué pediste 7?, ¿contra cuantos vas a luchar? –pregunto la pantera

-solo con 1 –dijo Jack y la pantera y sus soldados se empezaron a reír, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la cara que tenía Jack

Mientras que por suerte Kitty y sus compañeros rebasaron a Dudley tomando un atajo y entraron a un edificio y subieron a cada piso hasta llegar al noveno piso y encontraron sus hijos con dos secuaces de Jack apuntándoles en las cabezas

-se mueven y los niños se mueren –dijo uno de los secuaces sosteniendo el arma, todos se quedaron quietos, Eric y Dr. Rabia se miraron un rato y un rápido movimiento Eric toma su arma disparando a uno de los secuaces y Rabia tomo un cuchillo detrás de su pantalón y lo lanza y termina clavándose en el pecho del secuas ambos se cayeron al suelo muertos, sus madres fueron con sus hijos y lo abrazaron con fuerza, los hijos de kitty recién se habían despertado y vieron a su madre y se abrazaron

-mama, tenía miedo –dijo logan mientras abrazaba a Catástrofe

-no te preocupes, ya nadie te hará daño –dijo Catástrofe y antes de que alguien hablara se escucha una explosión afuera del edificio, todos vieron por la ventana y se horrorizaron al ver por segunda vez a Dudley en esa forma infernal mientras estaba parado detrás de un fuego y todos fueron corriendo hacia la salida

Hace 3 minutos

-solo con 1 –dijo Jack y la pantera y sus soldados se empezaron a reír, pero se detuvieron cuando vieron la cara que tenía Jack, luego se escuchó una motocicleta con un grito macabro

-¿Qué es eso? –dijo la pantera muy asustado

-¿Qué importa?, dame esa cosa –dijo Jack mientras extendía el brazo hacia un soldado esperando el lanzamisiles- que me la des –dijo Jack

-qué esperas dásela –dijo la pantera, el soldado le paso el lanzamisiles, Jack se preparó, apunto y vio al esqueleto que vio anoche y disparo el lanzamisiles que le dio justo al blanco

-jajajaja eso fue increíble –dijo Jack y todos celebraron, La pantera estaba con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa se borró al ver donde disparo Jack, Jack se dio la vuelta y miro al vengador sin ningún rasguño y mirando un lado-emm recárgala (dando un paso atrás) recárgala –dijo Jack muy asustado, el vengador miro hacia adelante y corrió con una cadena en su mano, los soldados y los secuaces le disparaba pero las balas lo atravesaban, el vengador dio un grito aterrador y con su cadena lo utilizo como un látigo que enrollo a dos secuaces y los hizo carbón, luego vio a un soldado intentando escapar pero el vengador no lo permito y con su cadena lo partió por la mitad pero también se hizo carbón, luego un soldado iba a lanzar una granada pero el vengador le corto las piernas con su cadena pero la granada no tenía el seguro y cayó cerca donde estaba el vengador y exploto dejando ver un humo muy grande, cuando el humo se dispersó todos vieron al vengador estaba flotando al aire y de repente empezó a girar muy rápido luego se detuvo y el vengador estaba de pie en el suelo, luego su cabeza gira y miro a un soldado y u8n parpadeo ya estaba delante de él, el soldado por el susto empezó a disparar con su ametralladora pero el vengador abrió su boca y recibió los disparos dentro de ella, cuando el soldado se quedó sin balas el vengador cerro su boa y escupió las balas pero estas parecían lava al soldado y él se derritió

Jack se encontraba escondido junto con la pantera y unos de los soldados le entrego un Lanzamisiles –dame eso –dijo Jack tomando el lanzamisiles y apunto hacia el vengador, luego el vengador miro a Jack y fue corriendo hacia el Jack se asustó y el vengador se lanza hacia el pero Jack disparo el lanzamisiles y el vengador salió volando hacia el cielo luego el vengador choco contra el suelo y el lanza misil le exploto causando un cráter al suelo, el vengador salió de agujero y todos vieron que su cabeza ya no estaba en llamas si no que tenía humo negro

-jaajaja perdón ¿eso te dolió?, me parece que si te dolió –dijo Jack mientras se reía, los soldados y los secuaces empezaron a disparar y el vengador vio una Excavadora enorme y se dirigió hacia la excavadora, todos le disparaban al vengador pero llego a la excavadora y dio un grito, todos vieron con horror que la excavadora era diferente, sus ruedas eran de fuego, la parte del brazo salía lava y la mano tenia parecía una cara con colmillos muy grandes, el vengador movió algunas palancas y la excavadora empezó a moverse y en la parte de brazo bajo y cuando la mano chocó al suelo lo que provoco una explosión dejando vario muerto en el acto, después de 2 minutos de hacer lo mismo el vengador se empezó a reír por lo que estaba haciendo, en la salida del edificio estaban los agentes con sus hijos y vieron todo lo que estaba haciendo Dudley y también vieron que se reía, Kitty ya no quería ver mas

-vámonos –dijo Kitty y todos empezaron a irse, mientras que el vengador seguía matando a todos, la pantera estaba cerca de ahí con Jack y la pantera tenía un lanzamisiles, pero el vengador utilizo la excavadora y lo arrollo causando una gran explosión, Jack salió disparado y cayó al suelo y cuando se levantó vio kitty tratando de huir saco su arma y apunto pero antes de que disparara una cadena se enrollo en su pierna y alguien lo jalo causando de que se cayera, luego Jack se fijó que era el vengador y lo arrastro hasta que estuvo junto a él, el vengador lo tomo del cuello de su camisa, luego le dio un cabezazo que hizo que se le rompiera la nariz

-**perdón, ¿acaso eso te dolió?, me parece que si te dolió jajajaja –**dijo el vengador mientras reía

-¿Qué esperas?, HAZLO, HAZLO –dijo Jack mientras esperaba que lo mataran, la cadena se envolvió en la mano del vengador y preparo el golpe final

Mientras que los agentes se habían subido al camión y se dirigían al TUFF, para que revisaran a los niños, Molly estaba una expresión de tristeza y no sabia por que

-¡ACHU!-estornudo Molly

-parece que te refriaste –dijo Kitty tratando de no mostrar tristeza por lo que acaba de ver

El Vengador estuvo a punto de golpear a Jack pero escucho el estornudo de Molly miro donde se habían ido los demás y lanzo a Jack hacia un lado, luego miro su mano y se fue

Mientras que los agentes seguían en camino hacia TUFF, y los chicos abrazaban a sus madres excepto a Kitty que estaba conduciendo

-mama, el ya viene –dijeron Max, Molly y Mike, los adultos vieron por detrás y no vieron a nadie

-¿Quién viene? –dijo Becky y los niños indicaron por el espejo del auto y todos vieron al vengador acercándose con su moto en llamas, todos giraron hacia atrás pero no vieron nada, luego Catástrofe vio hacia el lado y vio al vengador y con una mano rompió la ventana y tomo a Catástrofe por el cuello y lo saco del auto y la moto se detuvo, Kitty se detuvo y todos los agentes salieron ayudar a Catástrofe, pero la cadena enrollo a Kitty, Eric y Becky y no pudieron moverse, Rabia fue ayudar a su esposa pero antes de que lo golpeara el vengador lo tomo por el cuello con la otra mano y luego los miro a los dos

**-¿Qué soy un producto de tu imaginación? –**dijo el vengador mirando a Rabia

-**¿no me tienes miedo? –**dijo el vengador mientras miraba a Catástrofe, el vengador abrió su boca pero antes de que hiciera algo

-¡YA BASTA! –gritaron los niños y sus padres vieron con horror que el vengador los miro directamente -suelta a mis tios/a mis padres ahora -dijeron los niños temblando, el vengador le hizo caso, Catástrofe y rabia se levantaron e intentaron ir con sus hijos pero la cadena se hiza mas larga y amarro y no se podian mover, los agentes vieron como el vengador se acercaba muy lentamente hacia los niños

-¡DUDLEY NO TE ATREVAS! -grito Kitty y todos le estaban diciendo lo mismo pero los gritos cesaron al ver como el fuego del vengador se apagaba a cada paso que se acercaba, ya estando como 4 pasos la cadena dejo libre a los agentes y ante la miradas de todos el vengador se arrodillo en frente de los niños y el humo negro se hizo mas grande y cuando el humo se disperso vieron a Dudley normalmente

-¿me transforme verdad? -dijo Dudley mientras miraba a los niños, luego vio a Molly, Mike y Max y les sonrio y se disponia hablar pero Kitty le dio una patada en toda la cara y Dudley cayo incomcientes

-eso si que una patada -dijo Eric muy impresionado, luego Kitty toma a Dudley y lo lleva adentro de la camioneta

-ni se te ocurra, no podemos llevarlo ¿acaso no viste lo que paso en esa construccion? -dijo Becky

-si lo se, pero el es lo unico que sabe lo que es esa cosa, asi que lo llevaremos -dijo Kitty mientras escendia el auto, los demas no les gusto la idea pero no tenia de otra a si que se subieron al auto y se dirigieron al caurtel de TUFF

mientras que en la construccion Jack se estaba ahogando con su sangre y sabia que era su fin, pero luego se escucha unos pasos y penso que era el vengador e hiba a terminar lo que empezo, pero ve al lobo que lo contrato

-tu trato no ha terminado -dijo el lobo

-y...yo creo ...que si -dijo Jack y murio inmediatamente, el lobo se agacho y toco a Jack y de repente el lobo empezo a envejecer y Jack empezó a cambiar, Jack se desperto y se vio en un pedazo de vidrio y tenia el pelo mas largo de color blanco y su ropa parecia podrida y su piel se puso blanca

-ahora...estas menos muerto ... -dijo el lobo mientras respiraba por la boca, luego aparecen 2 tigres, 2 serpientes y 2 yenas aparecieron atras de el, luego se escucha un hombre

-señor ¿esta bien? -pregunto unos de los secuaces, Jack lo toco y el secuas empezo a temblar y luego empezó a pudrirlo hasta quedar en los huezos pero como Jack seguia tocandolo se empezó a pudrir aun mas y el secuas literalmente quedo en polvo

-esto...me gusta -dijo Jack mientras miraba su manos

-bienvenido al club -dijo una de las serpientes

-escuchen ustedes 7, traiganme esos niños lo antes posible -dijo el lobo

-¿quien es usted? -dijo Jack

-me llamo Lucifer -dijo el lobo con una sonrisa diabolica

**continuara**

**espero que les alla gustado y espero no demorarme tanto**

**nos leemos luego adios XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA **

**4 capitulo: Dudley vs el demonio de viento **

ya en la mañana los agentes se encontraban en Tuff con Dudley en una camilla totalmente amarrado para que no escapara y que responda algunas dudas, en otra sala se encuentras, Erick, Becky, Catástrofe, Rabia, Kitty y el jefe miraban por unas cámaras a la habitación que estaba Dudley, mientras los niños estaban jugando entre ellos

-ahora déjenme repetir lo que me dijeron, primero Dudley les dijo que vallan con Snaptrap, luego Dudley se comportó como un maniaco, luego Snaptrap les dice dónde pueden encontrar a los niños y Dudley sale corriendo con su cara convertida en calavera, luego cuando llegan a la construcción ven a Dudley en esa cosa y después se van y Dudley los sigue y cuando estaba cerca de los niños el volvió a la normalidad –dijo el jefe moviéndose de un lado a otro

-así es –dijo Becky

-me gustan las bromas, pero esta no es graciosa –dijo el jefe

-pero no es una broma, es verdad lo que estamos diciendo –dijo Catástrofe

-si quiere pregúntele a los niños –dijo Kitty mirando a los niños pero no encontró a sus hijos –¿Dónde están Max, Molly y Mike? –pregunto y los demás niños apuntaron hacia la cámara de seguridad y Kitty vio a sus hijos en la misma habitación de Dudley y sin esperar fue inmediato a la habitación

En la habitación

Molly, Max, Mike estaban mirando a Dudley quien se encontraba inconsciente y amarrado

-entonces él es nuestro padre –dijo Molly

-pues eso parece, yo pensé que era más grande –dijo Max

-¿y que hace aquí? –pregunto Mike y en eso llega Kitty

-niños ¿qué hacen aquí? –dijo Kitty e inmediatamente despierta Dudley y al ver que estaba amarrado e intentaba zafarse

-ugg ¡SUELTENME, SUELTENME, DEJENME IR! –grito Dudley intentando zafarse y moviéndose por todos lados, en eso llegan los demás

-Dudley, cálmate –dijo Becky tratando de calmarlo

-¡QUE ME CALME, ME CALMARE CUANDO ME VALLA DE AQUÍ! –grito Dudley mientras seguía tratando de zafarse, Kitty le dice a sus hijo que se vallan con los demás niños y ellos les hacen caso

-mira Dudley, te dejaremos irte si responde algunas preguntas –dijo Kitty, Dudley dejo de forcejear y todos pensaron que Dudley hablaría pero en vez de eso

-no tengo nada que contarles –dijo Dudley

-entonces te quedaras amarrado hay hasta que accedas hablar –dijo Kitty

-je ambos sabemos que saldré en la noche –dijo Dudley y sus amigos sabían que era verdad pero el jefe no le creía

-jeje, te reto al que lo intentes –dijo el jefe

-no me pruebe anciano –dijo Dudley en eso el jefe iba a saltar sobre el pero Erick lo sujeto con dos dedos y casi todos se fueron dejando a solas a Kitty y Dudley y el miraba a otro lado

-mira, te dejaremos salir si me respondes, ¿el por qué te fuiste? -dijo kitty, pero Dudley se mantuvo callado -¿acaso te aburrí? -dijo Kitty, pero Dudley se mantuvo callado, al no recibir respuesta empezó a soltar algunas lágrimas -¿acaso solo fui un juego para ti, no quisiste tener a los niños? -dijo Kitty ya llorando, pero Dudley seguía callado y sin mirarla -¡DIME! -grito Kitty

-hay cosas que no debes saber Kitty, será mejor que lo olvides y me dejes solo -dijo Dudley aun sin mirarla, al saber que Dudley no hablaría se disponía a irse y antes de que saliera por la puerta -Kitty, tu sabes que me largare de aquí, hazte un favor para ti y para nuestros hijos, no me busques -dijo Dudley en es Kitty mira directamente a Dudley

-no tienes derecho a llamarlos tus hijos -dijo Kitty y salió de la habitación con lágrimas en sus ojos y todos vieron por las cámaras lo que paso y no podían creer lo que hacía Dudley

Ya en la anochecer

Todos se preparaban para irse excepto Kitty

-agente Katswell, necesitas descansar -dijo el jefe

-no necesito quedarme él se escapara -dijo Kitty sin dejar de mirar la cámara donde estaba Dudley

-n..n..no te p..pre...preocupes, es imposible que se escape -dijo Keswick y Kitty vuelve a ver las cámaras pero la que estaba en la habitación donde estaba Dudley se veía solo estática

-¿qué paso con la cámara? -dijo Kitty e inmediato la alarma de incendio sonó

-¿pero qué rayos pasa? -dijo el jefe e inmediatamente una puerta sale volando con llamas alrededor y de la puerta sale Dudley convertido en el vengador, todos excepto Kitty, Erick, Catástrofe, rabia y los niños se sorprendieron al ver al vengador, en eso el vengador mira al jefe

-**te lo dije **-dijo el vengador y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida y en eso Kitty se pone delante del vengador

-Dudley, no te iras de aquí -dijo Kitty

-**mírame -**dijo el vengador y volvió a caminar

-**motorista, motorista **-dijo una voz y el vengador empezó a buscar por todos lados y de repente una corriente de viento agarra al vengador y lo azota en l pared luego el viento agarra a Logan y ven a una llena volando

-¡SUELTA A MI HIJO AHORA! -grito Catástrofe, Rabia salto para agarra a la llena pero la llena movió sus brazos y creo una corriente que hizo que el Dr. Rabia saliera volando y se estrellara al suelo

-¡PAPA! -grito Logan y todos escuchan rugido y ven que el que hizo eso fue el vengador

-**jeje ya tengo tu atención **-dijo La llena y sale de Tuff con logan, el vengador con todos los agentes fueron a fuera a ver dónde se había ido, en eso el vengador da un silbido y el su moto aparece y el vengador se monta en la moto

-**sigan el rastro de llamas –**dijo el vengador y se disponía a irse

-¡ESPERA! –dijo el jefe con un garrote y golpeo al vengador y logro mover la cabeza de un lado, cuando el vengador volvió a mirar al jefe tenía la mandíbula rota, y el vengador se arregló la mandíbula, todos quedaron miraron muy sorprendidos al vengador al hacer eso

-**no vuelvas hacer eso **–dijo el vengador y se marchó, en eso Kitty con sus amigos se fueron de siga de Dudley adentro del Tuff móvil, pero él era rápido así que solo seguían el rastro de llamas que dejaba la moto, el vengador seguía buscando a la llena hasta que vio una especie de humo y a Logan dentro del humo dirigiéndose hacia un lugar y el vengador seguía al humo, después de unos minutos los agentes por fin alcanzaron hasta que el vengador se dirigía hacia un edificio, el humo quien tenía a Logan empezó a subir y el vengador levanto la parte de delante de su moto y empezó a subir al edificio mientras conducía en forma vertical, Kitty y los demás se sorprendieron al ver pero ya vieron de todo cuando ven a Dudley así, Kitty oprimió un botón y el Tuff Móvil se convirtió en un mini avión

El vengador seguía conduciendo verticalmente hasta llegar al techo del edificio, el vengador se bajó de su moto y empezó a buscar por todos lados a la llena y de repente llegan los agentes y se bajan del Tuff móvil

-¿Dónde están? –pregunto Catástrofe muy preocupada por su hijo y antes de que el vengador hablara aparece un helicóptero que alumbra al vengador

-la cosa con la cabezas en llamas, alégate de los agentes y sube las manos –dijo el que conducía el helicóptero, pero el vengador no le hizo y de su mango saco su cadena y la tomo con las dos manos y empezó a darle vueltas (_es como lo que hacen los vaqueros para agarrar a un caballo_) y lanza la cadena hacia el helicóptero, la cadena quedo enredada en una parte del helicóptero y luego empieza a traer al helicóptero hacia él, el piloto intentaba que el helicóptero se fuera hacia atrás pero el vengador era demasiado fuerte, todos no podían hablar por lo que veían, como alguien puede tener tanta fuerza

-**ven aquí **–dijo el vengador e hizo un último esfuerzo y tener el helicóptero enfrente de el, el piloto ya estaba temblando de miedo **– me haces enojar **–dijo el vengador

-esta bien, lo siento -dijo el piloto muy asustado y el vengador solto al helicóptero, el piloto salio de hay lo mas rapido posible en eso aparece la llena dejando a Logan en el suelo, en eso el Dr. Rabia y Catástrofe fueron hacia el

-**no debiste intervenir en esto vengador **-dijo la llena y el vengador empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba la llena -**pronto nuestro amo sera el dueño de este mundo **-dijo la llena y el vengador ya estaba en frente de el y lo agarro del cuello

-**tengo que sacar la basura -**dijo el vengador, pero la llena se hizo humo y se libero del agarre del vengador y estando un par de metros del aire se empezó a reir

**\- jjajajaja -**reia la llena, el vengador saco su cadena debajo de su manga e intento darle un latigaso pero la llena se volvio a convertir en humo y la cadena termino atravesandolo -**jajajajajajaj, aprendes muy lento motorista, nadie detiene el viento -**dijo la llena pero el vengador hace que su cadena este envuelta de fuego, luego vuelve a dar un latigado con su cadena pero ahora hacia girar la cadena alrededor haciendo una especie de tornado de fuego la llena se empezó a desacer (literalmente) gritando de dolor

-**jajajaja **-se reia el vengador mientras seguia moviendo su cadena hasta que la Llena desaparecio sin dejar rastro, el vengador volvio a esconder su cadena y miro a todos que se encontraban temblando de miedo luego ve a Kitty y su llamas se volvieron de color azul

-**no te lastimes mas, no me busques ** -dijo el vengador ya caminando hacia su moto y salto del edifcio, Kitty saco rapidamente un rastreador de su bolsillo y lo lanza y termino en la espalda del vengador, el vengador seguia cayendo con su moto y al final cayo al suelo creando un crater enorme e inmediatamente sale de hay y conduce hasta que los agentes los pierde de vista

-no hemos terminado de hablar Dudley -dijo Kitty

**Continuara**

**perdonen la tardanza de 3 meses y la escuza fue falta de inspiracion y creo que aun ni tengo inspiracion, espero que no me tarde en el proximo capitulo y lamento que sea muy corto**

**Nos leemos luego adios XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESPIRITU DE VENGANZA **

**5 capitulo: la vida miserable de Dudley**

Los agentes estaban en Tuff después de que perdieran el rastro de Dudley, Catástrofe y Rabia revisaba a su hijo para ver que no tenía ningún daño, mientras que Kitty estaba molesta

-"_¿no te lastimes más?, ¿no me busques?, ¿en qué demonios piensas Dudley?, no he hemos terminado de hablar, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿y cómo es que te conviertes en esa cosa? _–pensó Kitty con muchas dudas en su cabeza hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos

-Kitty, mira el rastreador todavía funciona –dijo Erick, Kitty ve a la computadora y ven un punto rojo que se mueve

-mama, ¿vamos a perseguirlo? –dijo Molly

-yo sí, ustedes se quedan aquí –dijo Kitty

-pero mama –se quejaron los niños

-nada de peros, ustedes se quedan aquí –dijo Kitty caminando hacia donde estaba el Tuff Móvil, cuando llego vio a sus compañeros esperándola en el Tuff móvil – ¿y ustedes que hacen aquí? –dijo Kitty

-ni creas que vas a estar sola, yo también quiero saber que pasa –dijo Becky

-además tengo ganas de golpearlo –dijeron Erick y Dr. Rabia, sin más remedio todos se fueron hacia donde estaba Dudley

Después 30 minutos

Según la computadora Dudley se encontraba a unos cuantos kilómetros adelante

-¿Cómo es posible que llego aquí tan rápido? –dijo Catástrofe y todos la miraron con una cara de "¿enserio?" –Ok fue una mala pregunta –dijo Catástrofe

-allá esta –dijo Becky indicando hacia adelante, todos ven a Dudley aun transformado, luego se detiene, los agentes se detienen y se esconde para que no los vea, después de un rato empezó a amanecer y Dudley se tira al suelo, lentamente la moto vuelva a la normalidad, Dudley empieza a gritar de dolor mientras que lentamente su cara se regenera hasta que vuelve a la normalidad

-…odio…odio mi vida –dijo Dudley respirando por la boca –maldición, los demás vieron a el vengador, era lo ultima que quería que pasara –dijo Dudley un poco molesto, luego de descansar se sube a su moto y se va, los agentes se suben a Tuff Móvil y lo convierte en avión y lo siguen

Dudley seguía conduciendo mientras que los demás lo seguían

-¿Qué tanto está paseándose? –dijo Kitty

-yo creo que nos descubrió –dijo Kitty

-pues nosotros creemos que se dirige donde vive –dijeron algunas voces detrás de todo, cuando todos vieron atrás vieron a los niños

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –dijeron todos

-estábamos aburridos y queríamos venir –dijeron los niños y antes de que sus padres reclamaran vieron a Dudley deteniéndose en un basurero

-descansare aquí y después me largo lejos –dijo Dudley estacionando su moto en alguna parte y va hacia una casa mal tratada

-¿aquí vive? –dijo Becky

-es un basurero –dijo Rabia, Dudley camina hacia la entrada de la casa pero al tocar la puerta su expresión cambia por una de molestia, de su manga saca su cadena e inmediatamente abre la puerta y agarra a alguien con su cadena

-¡TE DIJE QUE ME DEJARAS EN PAZ KATTY! –grito Dudley sumamente enfadado sacando a Katty de su casa, esto impresiono a todos incluyendo a Kitty y se preguntaba el ¿Por qué su hermana estaba con Dudley?

-valla Dudley, no sabías que te alegraba verme –dijo Katty sarcásticamente

-mira Katty, estoy de mal humor para tenerte aquí, así que mejor lárgate –dijo Dudley sumamente enfadado

-pues solo quería decirte que me entere que mi hermana te vio, ¿es cierto? –dijo Katty

-pues la verdad que sí, y me vio cuando estaba de mal humor –dijo Dudley

-¿y sabe lo que me pasa? –pregunto Katty

-no lo creo, pero eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es que te largues y me dejes solo –dijo Dudley

-tranquilo perrito, solo vine para decirte algo que te interesa, descubrí la forma de liberarnos de esto –dijo Katty ganando la atención de Dudley

-¿Cómo? –dijo Dudley

-pues aun lugar donde han quitado a los vengadores de los cuerpos de los inocentes, estará listo en un mes –dijo Katty

-¿crees que sea verdad? –dijo Dudley

-no lo sé, pero si es verdad podremos volver a la normalidad –dijo Katty

-avísame si es verdad, quiero terminar mi pesadilla –dijo Dudley entrando a su casa

-sería mucho decir gracias –dijo Katty pero Dudley no le respondió, Katty se fue molesta pero al girar a una esquina se encontró con los agentes –es de mala educación escuchar la conversación de los demás –dijo Katty

-no importa eso ahora, ¿tu sabias que Dudley estaba aquí? –dijo Kitty

-sí, y se vas a preguntar el ¿Por qué no te dije nada? es porque él me lo pidió –dijo Katty

-que buena hermana eres –dijo Kitty sarcásticamente y antes de que empezara una pelea Dudley salió de su casa reviso que no había nadie, cuando vio que estaba solo empezó a caminar hacia una dirección

-no tengo tiempo para ti, tengo que preguntarle algo –dijo Kitty en siga de Dudley

-si vas a preguntar sobre como tiene el vengador, no te molestes no lo va a decir, nunca habla de eso con los demás –dijo Katty

-¿hay más como Dudley? –dijo Catástrofe

-pues sí y no –dijo Katty

-¿Cómo que sí y no? –pregunto Kitty, todos seguían a Dudley a escondidas

-miren, cuando alguien esta con el vengador en su interior su aura es de color rojo, eso significa que obtuvo ese vengador por avaricia, por malas pero el Dudley es azul eso significa que el obtuvo a el vengador por alguien –dijo Katty

-me gusto tu explicación de esta tontería, me gustaría seguir hablando de esto pero tengo que seguir a ese perro –dijo Kitty siguiendo a Dudley

Media hora después

Dudley seguía caminando por las calles y los demás lo seguían a escondidas, Dudley caminaba hasta que choco con alguien

-oye ten cuidado –dijo un pato

-disculpe –dijo Dudley mientras seguía por su camino, el pato dio unos pasos hasta que reviso su bolsillo y encontró un papel que decía "lo siento", el pato se revisó y vio que le faltaba su billetera

Mientras tanto

Dudley tenía la billetera del pato y revisaba todo para sacarle todo el dinero

-además de ser un traidor es un ladrón –dijo Becky

-si además ese truco es viejo –dijo Rabia y todos lo miraron con una ceja elevada -¿Qué? –dijo Rabia

Dudley saco todo el dinero y siguió su camino y entro en una cafetería y compro comida para comer

-¿hace cuánto has sabido de él? –dijo Katty

-hace dos años, pero nunca me imaginé que tenía esta vida –dijo Katty, Dudley termino su comida y se fue a caminar un rato, mientras que los demás lo seguían los hijos de Kitty no sabían el por qué pero sentían la pena de Dudley, también sentía soledad rabia, los niños veían algunas imágenes dentro de su cabeza veían a Kitty en una camilla junto con Dudley sentándose de su lado y de repente en las cabezas de los niños apareció un zorro con un traje negro y un bastón hablando con Dudley

-¿niños están bien? –pregunto Kitty muy preocupada al ver a sus hijo así

-si mama estamos bien –dijo Molly

Antes de que Kitty hablara se escuchó un grito y todos vieron a una tigre que era rodeada por un total de diez gatos y Dudley estaba hay

-déjenla ahora –dijo Dudley

-¿y quién nos va a obligar? ¿Tu?, eres solo uno y nosotros somos 10 –dijo unos de los gatos

-si te sientes tan confiado por que no peleas conmigo –dijo Dudley pero en su vos se volvió mas tenebrosa

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?, solo eres un estorbo –dijo unos de los gatos

-tu cobardía no me toma por sorpresa, pero déjenme recordarles un punto, si me dejan libre puedo ir con la policía para que venga por ustedes –dijo Dudley manteniendo su vos tenebrosa

-tiene razón –dijo unos de los gatos

-expuse mi coso muy claramente, ahora si son inteligentes la dejaran en paz y no volverán o son los más idiotas del mundo pelearan conmigo –dijo Dudley y este comentario hizo enojar a todos los gatos

-jajaja pues muy bien, peleare contigo –dijo unos de los gatos

-si vas a pelear ágamos algo, el ganador se queda aquí –dijo Dudley, esto hizo que todos se confundieran excepto a Kitty ya que sabía de lo que estaba hablando

-pues me parece bien, y cuando termine contigo me divertiré con ella –dijo el gato con más musculoso

-aceptar esta pelea conmigo fue tu primer error…y cuando termine con ustedes será el último –dijo Dudley manteniendo su voz terrorífica, esto logro que todos le dieran escalofríos por el miedo, el gato fue corriendo hacia Dudley e intento golpearlo pero Dudley lo esquivaba moviéndose hacia los lados en un rato Dudley dio un salto hacia atrás

-temo que lo peor está apunto de venir –dijo Dudley aun con su vos tenebrosa

-este se cree invencible –dijo el gato ya arto de la actitud de Dudley, y volvió a intentar a golpearlo pero Dudley le agarro la mano y le dio un golpe en la cara, esto logro que el gato quedara en el suelo

-¿y dime novato no has tenido suficiente castigo? –dijo Dudley aun con su vos tenebrosa

-ahora veras, nunca dijiste que no podía pedir ayuda –dijo el gato y 7 de los gatos se colocaron al lado de el

-jaajajajajaja –reía Dudley de forma tenebrosa –tu grupo de idiotas no me asusta, y además le daré una ventaja los dejare que me golpeen –dijo Dudley

-¿está loco? –dijo Kitty muy preocupada

-estos 9 años le afecto –dijo Erick, sin perder tiempo los gatos golpearon si piedad a Dudley hasta que se cansaron y Dudley termino en el suelo

-me gustaría golpearte pero ahora tengo que divertirme con ella –dijo el gato musculoso caminando hacia la tigre pero se detuvo al escuchar una risa

-**jajajajajajaajajajaj** –reía Dudley con la voz del vengador, los gatos vieron a Dudley parado con un corte en la cabeza y del corte salía sangre

-¿p…por qué te ríes? –dijo unos de los gatos

-pronto lo sabrán, no solo están a punto de perder, si no que cuando acabe contigo perderán muchas cosas –dijo Dudley aun con su voz tenebrosa asustando a todos –el fin se acerca y cuando termine con ustedes perderán sus almas –dijo Dudley

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? –dijo unos de los gatos

-ajajajaja, miren a su alrededor tontos, ¿no les hace tenebrosa el ambiente? –dijo Dudley y todos vieron que el ambiente estaba rodeado de una nube morada y algunas sombras se movían en el suelo

-¿Qué son esas cosas? –dijeron todos

-son almas perdidas atrapadas en este lugar y cuando termine con ustedes estarán con esas almas y arderán en el inferno –dijo Dudley

-¡AHHHH YO ME VOY! –grito unos de los gatos corriendo

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ! –grito otros de los gatos

-no se preocupen, no llegara lejos –dijo Dudley y en medio de la niebla aparece el mismo gato que corrió

-¡¿Cómo LLEGUE AQUÍ?! –grito el gato asustado

-en este lugar no hay escape, solo venciéndome podrán Salir –dijo Dudley y los gatos se lanzaron a Dudley pero Dudley saco su cadena de sus mangas y golpeo a todos, todos los gatos quedaron en el suelo y cuando vieron a Dudley empezaron a llorar –dejen de llorar nada podrá salvarlos ahora, me desafiaron y perdieron (mirada tenebrosa), ahora todos pagaran en el infierno, hasta que quiera liberarlos jajajajaj –dijo Dudley, y los gatos fueron rodeados por fuego y cuando el fuego se apagó los gatos desaparecieron, Dudley vio a la tigre que estaba temblando por lo que vio, Dudley se tomó la cabeza y expresaba dolor –l…lo lamento –dijo Dudley corriendo para desaparecer, todos los agentes se asustaron y siguieron a Dudley

Dos horas después (en el anochecer)

Dudley estaba en el parque y los agentes se estaban escondiendo detrás de un árbol

-¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar escondidos?, sé que están aquí –dijo Dudley, sin más opción los agentes salieron de sus escondites

-¿hace cuánto tiempo sabes de que te seguimos? –dijo Katty

-desde que llegue a mi casa –dijo Dudley -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte Kitty que no me busques?, no te das cuenta de lo que soy –dijo Dudley, Kitty camino hasta que estaba enfrente de el

-¿y cuantas veces que tú me debes una explicación? –dijo Kitty

-pero que terca eres –dijo Dudley

-y tú eres un perro faldero –dijo Kitty

-y tú eres gata callejera –dijo Dudley y se empezaron a insultarse y todos trataron a calmarlos en eso aparce un hombre con una capucha

-oigan tienen fuego –dijo el hombre

-no tengo –dijo Dudley y de repente el hombre lo ataca pero realmente era un demonio hechos de insecto, todos intentaron ayudarlo pero el demonio se dividió y empezó a atacar a los demás, Dudley se levantó e intento golpearlo pero el demonio se dividió y tomo el cuello de Dudley

-no debiste interrumpir nuestro planes, ahora morirás –dijo el demonio

-**¡¿enserio?!** –dijo Dudley transformándose en el vengador y ataco al demonio, Katty hizo lo mismo pero a diferencia de Dudley su cabellos se convirtió en fuego y ataco a la parte del demonio y ayudo a los demás, Dudley golpeaba al Demonio sin parar pero el Demonio se dividió y ataco a Dudley por la espalda pero Dudley saco de su manga una escopeta y le dispara al demonio, el demonio se destruyó y partes de insecto cayeron al suelo y Dudley empezó a aplastarlos, Kitty finalmente termino ayudar a los agentes

-te lo pido Dudley, solo ve a Tuff para hablar y decirme que paso –dijo Kitty

-**está bien –**dijo Dudley, volviendo a la normalidad pero estaba muy cansado, en eso un insecto estaba debajo de Dudley

-maldito vengador, maldito vengador, maldito Vengador –decía el insecto una y otra vez y Dudley ya se arto y la aplaste con crueldad

-mi vida apesta –dijo Dudley caminado hacia delante –vámonos ya –dijo Dudley y todos fueron hacia Tuff

**Continuara**

**Espero que me perdonen por la demora me falta inspiración**

**Nos leemos luego Adiós XD**


End file.
